Talk:Cards/Passion/@comment-106.69.6.162-20140308092150/@comment-24088226-20140309102741
That depends on what you are trying to do and under what circumstances. Farm the campaign map, clear trash mobs as quickly as possible, duel for sacred treasures, defend your sacred treasures (without traps and without spending a fortune on soldiers), compete in AB against weak teams, compete in AB against weak teams who still have AoE crit cards, compete in AB against teams with max attack and defense while you have -60% attack and defense, compete in AB against teams of HUR while you have -60% to your attack and defense, kill aw who are below level 50 while maximizing points (you can still get over 5,000 points on these AW if you set it up properly), kill aw as quickly as possible, kill aw while maximizing your points per bp spent, kill aw while maximizing your success rate, kill AW while minimizing the number of medals you have to invest, kill faw as quickly as possible, kill faw while maximizing your points per bp spent, kill faw while maximizing your success rate, ect. To top that all off you have factors such as the players available supply of medals, their elemental buildings level, and if they are using a battle potion or not can have an effect on certain side factors. Plus certain cards are extremely difficult for a non spending player to obtain, to the point where there are basically 2 different classes. If you want a short answer, Lilim is the best card for AW and a mix of Strategist with 30% 350% damage cards are the best for AB. But the actual answer for such a question is far more varied and has a lot of determining factors. Lilim requires all 5 cards on your AW team to have max attack for her ability to be reliable, and even then you run into issues of trying to deal 999,999 damage with taps alone if she were to buff herself. For that reason no one would want to use a team of 5 Lilims if they are trying to maximize points per bp, even if they had 5 Lilim, as regular attacks have a soft cap. Fairy Princess is another great example, she's an amazing card if the other 4 cards on your team are also good. If the 4 other cards on your team are trash, Fairy Princess doesn't serve much purpose. 30% 350% damage cards are great for ab if they are all max attack but if they aren't you run into issues when your debuff gets overly large, you are up against hur, or you are up against cards with max defense. In such situations you'd want to consider crit AoE cards so you can still kill everything in a single proc. This issue is magnified on Strategist as her damage is only 300% however this issue mostly only comes into play when you are against strong teams while you have a kill streak going. Then you have to consider if you want to help your alliance mates or not by having a 29,999 attack HUR on your AB team so when you assist them the assist is from a higher damage card than a regular 19,999 attack card (since HUR AoE are 20% max you are hurting your own chances to proc for the sake of helping your alliance). http://www.tcgapp.com/viewtopic.php?f=204&t=3665 Can give you a rough idea of what cards are good and what cards aren't but keep in mind what they have posted is only a guide, not hard and fast rules. There are a lot of external factors, how different cards interact with one another, and exactly what you are trying to accomplish to take into account. For example they have 300% self buffers ranked a full tier above 15% single proc critters due to 300% self buffer reliability. However if you value points per bp spent over reliability, a 15% single proc critter of the opposite element can deal 999,999 damage with a single 200% buff which is something 300% self buffers and 10% multi proc critters can't do. Short version of all of this is you simply can't rank cards in a hard and fast list that will always be 100% accurate. You can come up with lists of what skills are good or not under what situations when interacting with what other cards when you are trying to accomplish which goal, but that would be a lot of different lists and even then some of it would be subjective.